One Foot
by Gorilladanny
Summary: Songfic based on "One Foot" by Fun.! Warning: Includes homosexual characters and character death.


**My first songfic! *sighs* Here we go. Sorry if it sucks xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Pokemon, nor the song I am using.**

**Song: One Step by Fun.**

_I'm standing in Brooklyn just waiting for something to happen  
I can't help but look thinking that everyone doesn't get it  
To my left is a window, where did I go  
My reflection just planted two rows of coal  
And bad ideas, ideas none the less, and so_

I get on the train slowly, carrying my luggage. I sneak a glance back at Brooklyn. The messed up life I had lived. I turn back and get on the train. I put my luggage on the rack above the seat I choose. I have enough time to sit down and look through the window and see my father and mother, ashamed, walking away. Sapphire is still standing there with tears in her eyes as she waves. I quickly look away from the window and start to tear up. I hope I can forget the one good thing in my old life. The train starts and I look back at the window. I see my reflection and sigh, remembering the conversation I had recently had with my parents that led me to this moment. I mentally push the memory into the depths of my memory.

_I'll put one foot in front of the other one  
I don't need a new love, or a new life  
Just a better place to die_

I'll put one foot in front of the other one  
I don't need a new love, or a new life  
Just a better place to die

The train stops in Baltimore finally. As the others get up I just sit there waiting for everyone to leave. I take out my phone and see I have a text message. From Sapphire. I turn off my phone and stuff in my pocket and get my luggage. I step out of the train and search my left pocket for the address to the new house I will live in. The only good thing that came out of this. A crummy house. I quickly get a taxi and next thing I know I'm at the door to my new house. My new life I will supposedly have.

_Happiness stumbled upon a chapel last night  
And I can't help but back up when I think of what happens inside  
I've got friends locked in boxes, that's no way to live  
What you calling a sin, isn't up to them  
Afterall, afterall I thought we were all your children  
But I will die for my own sins, thanks a lot  
We'll rise up ourselves, thanks for nothing at all  
So up off the ground, our forefathers are nothing but dust now_

I put my luggage in the corner of my bedroom. The house came furnished so I laid down on my bed. Suddenly, reality crashes upon me and I start to cry and punch a pillow. _Why? Why does my father disown me? Why my mother? My other homosexual friends are probably going to lock the door the door of the closet and refuse to come out ever. Why God? Why me? We are your so-called children! _I black out, out of lack of energy.

_I'll put one foot in front of the other one  
I don't need a new love, or a new life  
Just a better place to die_

I'll put one foot in front of the other one  
I don't need a new love, or a new life  
Just a better place to die

A week later, all my luggage and other things are put away. I got a job at a coffee shop, The Coffee House. My new life is okay. I made at least one friend. Her name is Crystal and she's lesbian. We both work at the Coffee House. My new life... it's okay.

_Maybe I should learn to shut my mouth  
I am over twenty-five  
And I can't make a name for myself  
Some nights I break down and cry  
Lucky that my father's still alive  
He's been fighting all his life  
And if this is all I've ever known  
May son live on forever  
In my song_

But then, I realize I haven't checked my phone in forever. I sit on a chair in my living room and take it out. 4 voicemails. The first and last ones are from my parents and the second and third are from Sapphire. After about ten minutes of fighting with myself, I decide to listen to them.

The first one:

_Hey, it's your father. Actually, no, I won't dare to call myself your father. _(I can tell my father is in a drunken rage, but I cry anyways.) _Finally you left! Mother and I can move on. We've decided to have another child. I hope it's not gay. _Suddenly, my mother takes the phone. _I am so so- _It cuts off.

The second one:

_I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please come back! I-I miss you! Just please come back! It's been miserable without you, Ruby! Even Emerald misses you! Please come back!_

__The third one:

_Why won't you answer our calls? W-I miss you Ruby! Just please answer one call!_

The last one:

_R-Ruby? I'm sorry if I sound quiet but, I can't talk loud or your father will hear me. I miss you, Ruby. Your father forced me into- _I can hear my dad snatch the phone. _Don't call. Ever._

I just sit there and I decide that it sucks. Life sucks. I finally realize what I've been missing.

_I'll put one foot in front of the other one  
I don't need a new love, or a new life  
Just a better place to die_

I'll put one foot in front of the other one  
I don't need a new love, or a new life  
Just a better place to die

In front of the other one  
In front of the other one  
Just a better place to die

I sit here writing this to explain the pain. The heartache. The feeling of being unloved. I will never be loved. And this, my new "life" is here I've chosen. After all, it's a better place to die.

**I'd love feedback on my first songfic. I know it might suck. *sighs* Oh well. At least one review? :P**


End file.
